Wearable absorbent articles include reusable diapers and reusable incontinence undergarments. A wearable absorbent article can receive and contain bodily waste while being worn by a wearer. Such articles can be made with various materials in a number of configurations. The design of a wearable absorbent article can affect the way that the article fits on a wearer. Unfortunately, some wearable absorbent articles fit wearers poorly. As an example, some wearable absorbent articles can sag or slip down on a wearer. A wearable absorbent article that sags or slips down on a wearer can feel uncomfortable, look unattractive, and perform poorly as the article tends to leak.